


Bees, Bones and Long Groans

by baeberiibungh



Series: Farmer's Market [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Asperger's Spectrum, Concerts, Domesticity, Everyone is human in case it was not clear, Fluff, Joyride - Freeform, M/M, New Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: Dean and Stiles decided to go to a concert and towed Will away with their enthusiasm. So this weekend, the market is abuzz with the three unholy trinity of new hot hot men…





	

It was a sublime surprise to find out that all three shared a big thing for the band in question. For Stiles, they were a new but much appreciated find. For Dean it had been a song from his youth that he had smile-swarmed many a lady and lads into beds and backs to. For Will, it was one of his father’s favourite, with memories of trying to sing along them as they came on the radio while his father fished a distance away. So when the news of their reunion concert came, with tickets enough to be an indulgence not immediate bankruptcy, they bought tickets immediately.

Stiles asked Derek but of course Derek hated crowds. Dean asked Castiel, but Castiel preferred watching them on TV. Will asked Hannibal, but Hannibal just put on another aria and listened to that to show his absolute disinterest.

So the trio packed up a bag, Stiles jeep given a pass due to how unstable it was, Dean’s Impala (‘Baby’, he had interjected in a simpering voice that made both Will and Stiles scrunch their nose behind their hands) was forgone due to how big it was, so they ended up taking Will’s mom van, which was not white. It worked well and had the space for their luggage. They had already called up and booked hotel rooms and off they went with kisses to their significant others.

Initially, there was the idea that the stalls would simply not be opened for the duration the three were away. But then a pesky rule came to the front where missing three days continuously meant they had deliberately given up their place. That would not do. So Dean asked Castiel to cover for those days, for few hours at least, with promise of his favourite pie and some bed bound calisthenics. Dean was also eager for Castiel to interact with others and see how social he actually can be.

Stiles had to kiss and fuck and promise Derek of returning straight into his arms after the concert. Stiles also reminded Derek that it would be good for him to go out and talk with other people. As much as Stiles liked keeping Derek to him and Derek enjoyed that, he was still a very much asocial asshole who needed remedial lessons on how to behave among strangers rather than stand, frown, and look devastatingly pretty. Derek agreed grumpily with demands of more kisses and rubbing Stiles’ skin raw at his neck.

Will just informed Hannibal that he would be looking after the stall and _behave_ and not sneer at the plebes. It would not kill him to be less charming. Hannibal agreed with a superior look on his face and an internal bet that he could sell more than Will merely by the strength of his undeniable charm.

What Dean, Stiles and Will didn’t tell their partners is that they also took the help of other friends to be on the scene and to make sure that their husbands don’t end up in jail. Conjugal visits are harsh on high libido after all. So spies were installed to make sure that their reluctant, asocial, strange loved ones were in no trouble, and the three left for the concert with lighter hearts.

The next day, the whole market was abuzz with the pristinely dressed gentleman, in bespoke suit, thin leather gloves and tie tied on tight enough to strangle lugged huge boxes without breaking a sweat to Will’s stall. There were peeks from behind tall plants and other stalls as the very handsome man took out items and fanned them out in the given space in a very aesthetically pleasing display.

The eyes moved off him only after another man made his entrance. This was a broad shouldered man with a black leather jacket on, shades, rugged good looks and a straight line of soft lips as a mouth. He held three boxes and placed all of his luggage on Stiles’ table. He did not make any attempt to spread out the loot, merely arranged the stuff in the boxes itself with minimal effort and sat back on the lone chair behind the table. He did not take off the glasses or jacket.

Just after, a man in a long tan coat pulled walked in straight to Dean’s table. Behind him loped a huge and tall man holding three boxes. The tall man had floppy hair and a ready smile so bright that everyone he smiled to smiled back at him. The tan coated man wiped the table delicately with a piece of clothe he had in his pocket before directing the other man, Sam he was called, to place the boxes there. Sam pulled out the food items and the honey and placed them in a wide array while the other man looked around at everything with burning interest.

Sam gave the man a hug, tight and sweet, admitted to his craving for a burger and wandered off. That is when Castiel went to Derek and introduced himself.

“Hello. I am Castiel. I am looking after Dean’s shop today,” Castiel said pleasantly.

“I am Derek, Stiles’ husband. You are Dean’s husband I believe,” Derek Said.

“Yes I am. I have met Stiles. He is a good friend. So now you are a friend too,” Castiel said.

Derek took off his glasses, blinked twice and said, “Sure. Why not.”

That is when Hannibal stepped to the two with Will’s thermos in his hand and asked, “Can I interest you both in a cup of excellent coffee? Will had told me exceptional things about your husbands and you.”

“You must be Hannibal, Will’s husband. Nice to meet you Hannibal. That is what someome is supposed to say when they meet for the first time. I am Castiel,” Castiel informed in a cherry voice.

“Hello Castiel. I am indeed Hannibal, which leaves you to be Derek, Stiles’ spouse. I have met the man. You suit him,” Hannibal offered amicably.

Derek’s brow went up before he said, with a sly laugh in his voice, “You can say that with just one glance.”

Hannibal laughed at that and said, “It’s Stiles’. How can you not.”

Hannibal poured all three cups of deliciously smelling coffee. Castiel took one sit and poured an obscene amount of honey in it. Derek took a sip and sat back before saying, “The coffee is good.”

Hannibal smiled and said, “Yes, it is. I have a coffee press to make it.”

“An European, right?” Derek asked.

When Hannibal nodded with faint surprise, Derek said, “Oh my uncle is a coffee snob and makes us drink his concoction every time we go over.” The next instant he blushed as if realizing that he had inadvertently called Hannibal a coffee snob by the comparison as well. 

Hannibal just laughed loudly at that and started talking about their sculpting with each other. Castiel just drank his coffee and kept contributing his non-relevant statements on the state of affairs around them. Derek and Hannibal paused to listen every time, answering him to the best of their ability if it was a question and indulging him otherwise. 

Lots of people came by to buy their usual, and the purchases were very quick apart from those that bought from Castiel. Sam kept coming by to see Castiel but he kept away for longer and longer. The old ladies were just beside themselves at the new specimens and when their attempts to flirt outrageously fell on flat or indifferent or just over enthusiastic ears. Still, they came all three days, Derek and Hannibal and Castiel getting into a camaraderie that had them exchanging numbers and invites for coming over in more social capacity.

So when Will, Stiles and Dean finally returned, wind chafed and sun tanned, overtly enthusiastic in laying their claims over their lovers again, they were equally proud, happy and surprised at the new bonds of friendship that sprouted during their absence. When the mention of the triple dates were brought up, names were scrounged to look after the stalls. After all, it is not everyday that you end up with a bunch of new friends in one swoop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
